Fused polycyclic compounds have various excellent functions and have been used in various applications. For example, compounds having a fluorene skeleton (for example, 9,9-bisphenylfluorene skeleton) that are fused polycyclic aromatic compounds are known to have excellent functions in terms of optical properties such as light transmittance and refractive index and thermal properties such as heat resistance. Therefore, compounds having a fluorene skeleton are used as raw materials for optical members such as lenses, prisms, filters, image display materials, optical disk substrates, optical fibers, optical waveguides, casing materials, films, and coating materials. Examples of such compounds having a fluorene skeleton may include compounds disclosed in Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-201791